


To Die For

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [175]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Community: comment_fic, Foreshadowing, Gen, SHIELD, pre-Agents of SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson didn't particularly want to know what his partner would die for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Die For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any. any. Dulce et decorum est.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/571977.html?thread=80023625#t80023625)

"A country is a cold, unloving thing to die for." Garrett shook his head. He'd probably rather die for power or fame or... None of that made any sense.  
  
Coulson's fellow agent was beginning to grate on his nerves. "I don't know what you would die for," he said calmly, "but I'd rather die for my brothers in arms on the field."  
  
Garrett laughed. "I'm sure you would."  
  
Coulson didn't particularly _want_ to know what his partner would die for, so perhaps that's why he didn't notice Garrett's evasion before their SO called them to their feet and sent them into the next exercise.


End file.
